


Losing

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Yet another short riff on the theme "Two men ride out of the Mexican village".
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> For H, who will never read this.

“The farmers won. We lost. We always lose,” you say before we ride out of the village.

I lost four comrades, a few illusions, a few daydreams.

You lost two friends and two other men you came to respect. And maybe a daydream. You had no illusions to lose. 

What I can give you now is not much. Ride beside you, respect your silence. Let you grieve any way you want to. Make sure you don’t go off alone with your gun.

If I’d like to give you more, this is not the time to say it.

I can wait.


End file.
